Clara plus Oswin plus Clara Oswin equals Trouble
by Wall With A Fez
Summary: What happens when 3 versions of Clara meet and all end up travelling with the Doctor, then River turns up and it is safe to say Clara plus Oswin plus Clara Oswin equals Trouble.


The Doctor looked around, smiling, Clara had finally agreed to travel with him and he couldn't wait to show her the universe. He turned around and prepared to walk into the TARDIS when he heard a familiar shout. "Where do you think your going chin boy?"

The Doctor turned to see Clara wearing a red dress, with a belt and attached to the belt was a whisk. She looked so much like Clara but so different at the same time.

"What?" he said, amazed, confused and about a million different things flying through his head at the same time.

"Oh come on you don't think I was really go to sit in the Dalek asylum when it got blown up, no I got out of there as fast as I could... where's Nina?"

"Who's Nina," the Doctor asked, "I don't know any Nina's."

"Rory," she said sighing, not able to believe how dense he was being.

"Oh he's dead," the Doctor told her sadly.

"Oh shame those nose and the chin it was a good combo," Oswin told him.

"So Soufflé girl why are you here?" he asked,

"it's Oswin and I have no idea," she told him.

"Right," he said,

"so finally I get to meet the famous Doctor," she said, "the Daleks don't seem to like you."

"Doctor Who?" another voice asked, the Doctor froze. This was almost as bad as 3 River's in the TARDIS at once.

"Clara Who?" he asked, turning round to met by Victorian Clara,

"hello and there it is the smaller on the outside phone box, no longer on a cloud I see," Victoian Clara said.

"Hello Clara but no offence your dead," and suddenly Clara grabbed him and kissed.

"oh and you say it isn't a snogging booth, you are such a..." Clara said trailing off when she saw who the Doctor was kissing.

"What?"

"Um..." the Doctor said awkwardly,

"please explain," Clara said,

"how are the three versions of me?" Victorian Clara asked,

"what's your name?" Clara asked Victorian Clara.

"Clara Oswin Oswald, you?"

"Clara Oswald,"

"Oswin Oswald,"

"Doctor explain," they all shouted at the Timelord.

"Oh this is worse than having 3 versions of your wife running about the TARDIS all from different points in our time stream," he told them.

"You have a wife!" Clara Oswin exclaimed,

"yes," he said grinning,

"and you let me kiss you,"

"yeah, she probably won't mind. Much. I mean I've kissed both of her parents, I used to travel with them..."

"so it is a snogging booth," Clara said,

"who are her parents?" Oswin asked,

"Rory and Amy," the Dsoctor replied,

"does your with mind?" Clara Oswin asked again.

"it isn't a snogging booth," the Doctor told Clara,

"Rory like Nina, the one who refused to strip for me?" Oswin asked,

"what?" both Clara's and the Doctor said,

"you tried to get the Doctor's father in law to strip for you!" Clara exclaimed,

"I was bored and you would be too if you had spent a whole year stuck somewhere only being able to cook Soufflés and listening to Carmen," Oswin said.

"Where her parents the reason you were sulking on a cloud?" Clara Oswin asked,

"what were you doing on a cloud?" Clara asked,

"sulking," Clara Oswin said,

"so that proves it you are really a 12 year old,"

"I'm one thousand years old," he said, getting slightly stroppy.

"Chin boy everything your doing is proving our point," Oswin said,

"is not,"

"is too," the three Oswald's chorused back.

"Ok Doctor they have been in your snogging booth..." Oswin said,

"it's not a snogging booth," he argued,

"it is a snogging booth," Clara told Oswin.

"so I think it's my turn," she said pushing past him.

"You said I could come with you," Clara Oswin said,

"and I am coming with you," Clara said, so all 3 Oswald's went into the TARDIS. Leaving an irritated Timelord outside.

_15 minutes later_

The TARDIS appeared outside River's house, the Doctor's hair had been tidied up and it was pink, his nails were also pink and his bowtie was missing.

He knocked on the door,

River opened the door and looked at her husband and laughed,

"Sweetie. What has happened?" she asked through laughter,

"why did I choose to travel with such mentalists?" he asked, the door of the TARDIS opened.

Oswin walked, "ah you must be the Doctor's wife, hello, I was wondering if you would like to join us to give your husband a make over," she asked.

River looked down at her husband with his messy clothes and pink hair, a small smirk spread across her face and we all know what she said.

**I wrote this story, completely for no reason what so ever. Please review or something. If you want me to continue then you can say so in a review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
